


New Honeymoon In Hawaii

by bobbiejelly



Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [32]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grey's Anatomy Fusion, Based on Grey's Anatomy, Biseuxal Addison Montgomery, Biseuxal Cristina Yang, Biseuxal Meredith Grey, Biseuxal Teddy Altman, Bisexual, Burke/Cristina to Cristina/Teddy, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Friendship, Grey's Anatomy References, Grey's Anatomy Spoilers, Guess who crashes their vacation - only the very best people ever!, Happy Ending, Hawaii, Honeymoon, I Watched Too Much Grey's Anatomy, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, Lesbian, Love, MerAdd, MerDer to MerAdd, One True Pairing, Teddina, True Love, in, meddison, new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Preston Burke left her at the altar and you left Derek Shepherd at the altar. Not that you were supposed to be marrying him, but you were actually standing on the altar as you left him.You never thought you and Cristina Yang would each, respectively, meet the lives of your lives on her honeymoon in Hawaii. But you did, and you don’t regret it now that it already happened.F/F. Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. MerAdd. meddison. Cristina Yang/Teddy Altman. Teddina. Lesbian. Fluff. Happy. Rated T.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery, Teddy Altman/Cristina Yang
Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	New Honeymoon In Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordofLezzies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/gifts), [AddisonAddek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/gifts), [makemelovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/gifts), [fitzchivalryfarseer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzchivalryfarseer/gifts), [L0VEPACK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0VEPACK/gifts), [Gracy_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracy_rose/gifts), [antigvne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigvne/gifts), [phoenixjustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/gifts), [Crimsoncat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsoncat/gifts), [KelseyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyO/gifts), [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/gifts), [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/gifts), [miraluka3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraluka3/gifts), [lydialyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydialyn/gifts), [EmyLilas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmyLilas/gifts), [Bg3828](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bg3828), [addiesbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiesbaby/gifts), [lineeelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lineeelin/gifts), [lightningmaystrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningmaystrike/gifts), [lespians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lespians/gifts), [seattlerain879](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seattlerain879/gifts), [Kristin_Aubrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristin_Aubrie/gifts), [Hotgitay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/gifts), [jtspz1347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtspz1347/gifts), [LarisUSB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarisUSB/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i never saw you coming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176368) by [makemelovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely). 
  * Inspired by [Arm in Arm, Hand in Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137394) by [jtspz1347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtspz1347/pseuds/jtspz1347). 
  * Inspired by [you’re all that i really want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955807) by [makemelovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely). 



> For LordOfLezzies and AddisonAddek again, because you talk with me all day.  
> And this one is less weird than the last one, I promise.  
> It will be a better gift :D.
> 
> Also gifted to the most talented Teddy/Cristina shippers, thanks so very much!

* * *

**New Honeymoon in Hawaii**

* * *

  
  


_Preston Burke left her at the altar and you left Derek Shepherd at the altar. Not that you were supposed to be marrying him, but you were actually standing on the altar as you left him._

_You never thought you and Cristina Yang would each, respectively, meet the lives of your lives on her honeymoon in Hawaii. But you did, and you don’t regret it now that it already happened._

Your best friend ever, Cristina Yang, met a total stranger. Your twisted sister and you're person met a badass cardio surgeon Theodora Altman, but she says to call her Teddy. You, by contrast, met someone you already knew, but who you didn’t know could be into you before you hung out in Hawaii.

You met her again while she was on vacation and you were on Cristina's honeymoon with her but she was out with Teddy. And she walked up to you and introduced herself as if she’d never met you and she asked you to forget the first time. You say all the water ran under the thing or whatever and you’re ready to start fresh.

You say your name is Meredith Grey and you’re just a girl at a Hawaii bar. She says she’s just another girl at a Hawaii bar who no longer has a husband. She tells you she likes ladies too. You tell her you like at least one.

And she says her name is “Addison-Not-A-Shepherd, and you must be the woman who just left my ex-husband”. And you laugh at this fantastic variation of a now age-old joke as you shake her hand again.

You didn’t feel the buzz the first time you were way too scared to notice. But this time you feel the buzz and you know it’s not the alcohol. The bartender hasn’t even set your drinks down yet; It cannot be the alcohol.

You and Cristina fall in love with your new people in fourteen days in Hawaii. When you go back to Seattle you’re sitting next to your new lovers. You didn’t realize they were both doctors (well, you knew Addison was) But Cristina hadn’t known that Teddy was already an army surgeon. 

Before you even landed back they put Addison back on the payroll. She says she doesn’t care what Derek thinks and you tell her you don’t either. Teddy is hired for Burke’s new job, beating out the other candidate, Erica, or something, by a mile.

And you cannot wait to show your new lovers around town together. To go on a double date with Cristina Yang and her new girlfriend Teddy Altman. And for you to celebrate your lover, Addison Montgomery, who is so much better than anyone else, you’ve been with, ever.

* * *

  
  
*

*

*

*

*

****** **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Could not sleep knowing I could lose this wacky idea in my head.

Love Cristina/Teddy, but it's always inconvenient with the timelines to fit that in with MerAdd.

And then I always wanted to write about the honeymoon, and it just worked itself in.

Hope you enjoy this light fluffy one!

See you round in the comments, especially if you want more.

_bobbiejelly_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more of this, I'm not sure about it, but maybe?
> 
> Also does anyone know what happened to that one fanfic of Cristina and Teddy arm wrestling?
> 
> It's my fav but I can't find it and it's stressing me out...


End file.
